


Becoming a Warrior!

by Almax898



Category: Anime-esque - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almax898/pseuds/Almax898
Summary: A young girl decides to follow her dreams of becoming a beacon of hope! If the world will let her, that is...





	1. Introduction

It took a few years and a lot of sleeping in class, but now you've graduated school and are ready to attack the world with all of your knowledge! Well, kinda. "Graduation" just means leaving school, right...?

Well, anyway, that doesn't matter, because now you're free to finally pursue your dreams of becoming a Warrior and keeping your city safe from the horrible, mean-looking monsters all over the rest of the continent! Hey, maybe one day you'll even clear out enough space that they can build smaller cities... and name one after you! But before any of that, you need to actually learn how to fight. Your body isn't _exactly_ combat ready yet, and the most dangerous thing you've ever held in your hands is a butter knife... but that's a step up from babies! And babies end up being Warriors all the time!

Well, with that motivation in mind, you're ready to hit the world and start your training. _Buuut_ , training costs money, and Coinpilfer University costs a LOT of money -- if you're going to end up going there (and you ARE!), you're going to need to find some. But where can you find wild money? And would you even be able to tame it once you got it?! Right! There's only one thing to do!

You're no good at any of this, but your friend Ben sure is! You've known him for ages, and he's so smart that he even got given a certificate at _his_ graduation!

After a brief, determined walk to Ben's front door, you knock three times and point your chin sternly into the air, placing your balled hands on your hips. You can almost taste the monsters already. Beating them, you mean. WAIT, you mean-

The door opens and there stands an amused looking Ben, happy to see you but not really sure what's going on in the posture department. You're too lost in thought to say anything, but he soon speaks and drags you back into reality.

"Heya Debbie. You want to take those poses inside?"

Ben does art stuff. He's really good at it! For the last little while he's used you as a model for a lot of his paintings. Sometimes you don't have any clothes on when you do it, but Ben says it's not that weird for art, and he always cooks you great food afterwards. Ben's couch is more comfy than any bed you've ever been in, and he owns some really great movies. Maybe you could ask him if he'd let you... wait! You came here for a reason! You clear your throat:

"Ben, I need to make some money!" You say a little too loudly, but with just the right amount of heart.

"Yeah, sure thing, now that we're out of school it'll be way easier to pay you. Come in, I've got a bit lying around--"

With a short, stiff nod you step inside and past Ben, but keep your nose in the air and cross your arms. Once inside, you reach down and commence your sideways wiggling to pull down the jeans that you just hooked your thumbs into. Ben quickly rushes to close the door, but not before a young couple across the street get a good look at your round behind. Not that you notice. You finish, and step out of your jeans, leaving them in a slump by the door as you walk further into Ben's house and begin work on pulling your shirt over your head. Ben follows shortly behind, eyes glued to what he calls your most Rubenesque feature -- you don't know what a ruben is, but it must be really difficult, because Ben's always working hard to study it.

"So," you say, pulling the top over your head and accidentally mussing your hair a little bit with it, "I need to make a bunch of money so that I can go to Coinpilfer University, so if you could paint me and then give me how much I need that'd be really cool." You turn the corner and head towards Ben's arm studio. White floor, white walls, paintings all over, and a half painted canvas on an easel. You gently place your shirt on the arm of Ben's awesome couch on your way past. The painting on the canvas actually looks a bit like you, if you had a-

Rushing in front of you and pulling a small blue tarp over the easel, a red-faced Ben moves to pull you up your chair and grab a blank canvas. "Woah, slow down there Debbie, Coinpilfer's a uni for Warriors -- and I don't have that kind of money to just give you for this!"

Taking a seat in the chair he just pulled up for you, the one you always sit in when he paints you, you reach behind your back with both hands to unclasp your bra. You always feel weird being naked, even when it's Ben, but he says it's alright, so it must be. "Well, okay, just give me all the money you _do_ have then." You reason.

"Debbie, I'm not going to give you _all_ of my money. I'll give you $45 for this, if you want."

You pause mid-unclasping as you look at him with wide eyes. "YOU HAVE MORE THAN $45?!" You ask, not knowing before that your friend was so set. With the back of your bra unclasped, and your now-colder bare legs crossing over your panties to try to retain at least some heat, you stop short of taking the bra completely off and give Ben a dejected look. Your shoulders slump.

"Going to uni costs more than $45?" you ask, almost begging to be corrected.

Ben's head peeks at you around the new easel he's setting up and placing a blank canvas on, the previous still covered by the blue tarp and now off to the side of the room. He gives you a pitied look, then goes back to setting up the easel. The legs seem to be giving him more trouble than they have any right to.

"Why do you want to go to Warrior uni anyway? Since when have you been interested in that sort of stuff?"

"Since always!" You shout accusingly, sitting up and raising your shoulders back up high. "They're all so cool and helpful and stuff! Who wouldn't want to be like them?"

Ben's head once again peeks out from around the now stable canvas-bearing easel. He has one eyebrow raised. Then, with a sigh, he walks up towards you and helps you pull your bra down and off your arms.

"Listen, odds are, you go there and end up hating it after the first day. But if you really want to do it, I could see about getting you some more money for the other times you modelled for me, and maybe talk to someone about getting you there on a scholarship for -- I mean, you're probably good at _something_." As your black bra passes your hands, leaving your upper body entirely bare, you instinctively cover your breasts with your arms. But that's right! Ben's a teacher or something! He could probably talk to another teacher dude to get you in on a--

"What's a cool ship?" You ask, tilting your head to the side and furrowing your brow in confusion.

"You pay less."

"That _is_ cool!" Your eyes light up.

"Now, let's get those panties off you and get to work, alright?" Ben asks, gripping your hand, a smile returning to his lips.

"Yeah!" You shout, throwing your arms into the air without any further regard for modesty as Ben walks back over to his canvas.

***

After the painting is all done, Ben hands you $45, and takes some time to properly explain where you can find the rest of the money you'll need to go to university. Looking at the painting makes you feel weird, it's almost lifesize and it's recent, so it's kind of like a mirror that doesn't move. And are your breasts really that big? Anyway! You have business to attend to now! As you proudly strut towards the door, are reminded to put on clothes, and proudly strut towards the door a second time, it's time to hit the town!


	2. The Town, and the Bake Sale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie begins gathering the money she needs to go to Coinpilfer University!

Alright! Time to head into town, time to make some money, time to go to university, time to become a Warrior! This is going to be so good. You're basically already there! A quick walk down the street has you in the city centre. Buildings are all around you, and there are also streets that lead to more buildings!

Wow, there's a lot to do here.... and a lot of bright lights... and people! Maybe this was a bad idea. Is what a coward would say! And that's not you!

Looking around, you see a lot of options on where you could try going to. For your first ever step towards becoming a Warrior, the only question is, where do you go to?

As you're wandering around, trying to decide what to do, you notice that one street you pass is having one of their big bake sales. Hey, you're not bad at baking! Ben is _always_ talking about how great your muffins are, and you’ve never even made them before! This street's bake sale normally stays around for a month or so, so you're in no rush as you determinedly make your way home to brew up some of your own product for sale.

Pushing open your door so hard that it nearly breaks through the wall it's attached to, you march proudly and excitedly into your house. You have no idea what you're going to make, but you know that it's going to rock!

The first thing you try could only be called baking in your own mind. You make a nice little circle of marshmallows on a plate, the white and pink ones placed to make a cool little pattern in the circle, then pop a few Maltesers in the spaces between them. Then, you whiz it off to the microwave for half a minute. The result is tasty as ever, but in trying to eat it with a cake fork you end up with a bunch of sticky melted marshmallow left on the plate that you then have to lick at for twenty minutes. You like it, you like it a lot, but you decide not to try to sell it in favour of not having to give away your plates.

Next, you decide to look up a recipe for cookies. Cookies are a safe bet, right? Everyone likes cookies! Cookies should be outlawed, as far as you think, for bribery concerns. But they haven't been yet! So if you make some cookies then you can use them to bribe people into giving you money. You find a good recipe and go out to buy the ingredients. Well, to take them from Ben's house, but he doesn't mind because you bribe him with the offer of some of the finished cookies. It takes a few hours to get it all ready and put them all in the oven (it would have gone faster if you had more than one oven tray and didn't decide to mix an industrial-size quantity of cookie batter). By the end of it, you're tired, you're sick of standing because you think that you have to stand by the oven the entire time that anything's in there, and you're all hot. It was warm today, and you just stood next to a baking oven for a few hours. Well, nobody's around, so you feel safe enough taking off your shirt to take the last batch out from the oven in just your bra. There are little droplets of sweat adorning the top of your boobs and running down your tummy. Your _hungry_ tummy. You've definitely earned some of these cookies!

Plopping yourself down on the couch and letting out a deep, contented sigh, you sit back with a small plate of the cookies from the first oven batch (which has had _plenty_ of time to settle) in your lap.. You still feel a bit weird being in just your bra, but it's not like anybody else is here, and it's night now so all of the blinds are closed. Well, whatever! You've earned this!

You snatch up the first of the cookies and take a _huge_ bite out of it. Ben always said that one of your parents must be a snake, because you can seemingly unhinge your jaw. You believe him.

"PEW!" you cry, spitting out the cookie back onto the plate and eyeing it with outraged and accusatory suspicion. That wasn't nice at all! It was all yucky! You must have mixed up the salt and the sugar...

With a tired sigh, you rise back up off of the couch and go to dump _all_ of the ruined cookies into the bin hell that they belong in. This is really disappointing, you were so looking forward to that! Well, you've still got some ingredients left, and though you're tired, delirious, upset, and hot, you're determined to enter something into this bake sale. Looking around on the internet for a bit, you _think_ you have the right ingredients left to follow a brownie recipe. You are glad that brownies are legal, because although nice, they are **not** useful for bribes.

Setting to work, you eventually make enough brownies mix to fill the oven tray two times. You put the first tray in, set the timer, and yawn loudly. Man, you're tired... and it's getting so hot again now that the oven's back on. You're still not entirely over the great cookie betrayal emotionally, and more than anything you feel like you just need a hug and some comfort as you stand beside the oven once more. The heat builds to a point where you elect to remove your jeans as well, leaving you in just your white bra and panties.

As you finish removing the jeans, you catch a look down at your panties. A dirty idea flashes across your mind behind your eyes. Since you're so upset, maybe you could...

Your eyes dart around. Nobody's here, right? And nobody can see you?

As far as you can tell, you're alone here in the middle of the night. You rub your thighs together slowly and softly bite down on your lower lip in thought, staring down towards your lower half. Even still.... you couldn't, could you...?

Well... a- a Warrior's got to know her own body, right...? And know how to handle it. If- if the heat's got you all worked up, then....

Slowly, ever so gently, you slip your hand down the front of your panties. It's like opening the floodgates. Liquid gushes out and all over your fingers. You've heard about this, but you didn't know it was like this being.... "wet". You don't like it. It's so unlike you. You're too pure minded and honourable for this! Actually, you really, **really** hate this! You keep going.

Slowly rubbing back and fourth, up and down across the space between your thighs, you let out a long, deep moan. And a few squeaks. This is too much to take. What little energy you have left flees your legs and all goes into the feelings and experiences of this, as you lose balance and lean back against the oven door. It's shielded, so you're not burned or anything as you slide down, but it's.... really warm....

Your bum hits the floor softly and bounces twice. Taking that as inspiration, you start going at it with more vigour and energy, your squeaks turning into a mixture of pants and _aah_s. What's with this feeling? Your back is toasty from the oven, but your lower areas are even more... oh god, you're leaking all over the floor, this is _so_ unwarrior-like....

Your pants grow more frequent and deep as you buck against your hand and arch your back. This is _really_ something! You... you think you can understand now, why.... why.... why- wait, what's- whus hap, oh my god, whus happen--

_AAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!_

You cum, hard. All over your fingers, all over the floorboards... there's so much to clean, but.... wow, that feels good. Your hips buck forward against the air a few more times, feeling like electricity is sparking through them. Wow....

Well, you're not feeling worked up anymore, but you're pretty much out of energy. Maybe... just a quick nap... _zzzzz....._

***

The next morning you wake up, smiley and dopey. Last night made you really happy. You giggle as you stand up and check your surroundings. Oh yeah.... why were you in the kitchen again?

THE BROWNIES!!

Much to your dismay, the batch inside of the oven is burnt beyond belief. Like, wow, this is really burnt. You give the fallen brownies a little tear-filled salute, followed by a heartfelt funeral while you wait for the scorching oven tray to cool down so you can put the second batch in the oven. Those brownies died for your orgasm, but their brothers and sisters will live on...

Well, it's time to bring the ones that survived over to the bake sale to try make some money, then. Hey, you've got a knack for this stuff! Well, one out of three times. And even then, only a half-success. Still! The people love them, and you're quickly sold out. Maybe you shouldn't have cummed yourself unconscious last night, so that you had more to sell...

Ben liked his brownies ones too, and poured you each a cup of milk in honour of the lost comrades. You... don't tell him _why_ the first batch burned. You turned a decent profit!


	3. The Magic Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know a bit of magic -- why not use it to earn some of that money you need?

Hey, you know a couple of magic tricks! Normally they don't turn out super well for you... but that won't happen this time! You're going to be a Warrior! Besides, performing in a restaurant's amateur magic show is _way_ different from street busking for fun. You get a little stage and everything, so there's no way that people will be able to double check your t-shirt material again. Really, you understand wanting to know how a trick's done, but you don't understand how feeling your shirt could help anybody figure it out. Maybe you just don't know enough magic tricks.

It pays, and it's free booking, so you nab one of the free spaces and spend the rest of the evening thinking about what you'll do. This is really exciting!

Eventually, the time arrives, and it's time to do your stuff. The restaurant lightly applauds over the general chatter as Indiana the Indescribable finishes her set. You clap very loudly. That was so cool! Her forty minutes were mostly focused on dice -- she put a bunch of dice into a little container, and had them all land on a number that the audience called out beforehand, she had a big die in another little container, and when she rolled it it turning into four little dice, so on. It doesn't sound that cool now, but when it was happening it was awesome. That's probably where she got her name from.

You jump a little in your seat as you hear somebody shout out your name. Someone from the stage! You didn't know that magicians were allowed to have cool names, so you're just Debbie. Debbie the Indescribable. No, that wouldn't work.

Well, looks like it's your turn to have a crack at it! You finish the rest of the drink you'd been nursing for the last three magicians (It's raspberry juice! Kind of too bitter honestly.), and with a wipe of your mouth you make your way up to the stage. Ooh, this is gonna be good!

You don't know any cool dice tricks, or card tricks, or quick-change tricks. You have no idea how those last three magicians did it. What if it was _real_ magic?!

Anyway, you can't do anything cool like knowing what card somebody picked. All you can do is hypnotise people. You can actually do it really well! You used to practice at school, during maths. You can make just about anyone do anything! Hopefully the audience doesn't think that's too boring...

Well, the start of your set goes really well. You get up an audience volunteer, and make them act like a construction worker. They- like, they pretend to swing a hammer. You're not good under pressure, okay?! The audience really likes it, so you carry on in the same direction, and get four other people up to pretend to be a house -- two walls, and two for the slanted roof. They balance super well!

Fifteen minutes into your forty minute timeslot, an audience member stands up and walks towards the small stage they've got set up, clapping as he does so. You try to tell him that he's clapping early, but he cuts you off.

"Wondrous work, Debbie the Titleless." His hands make a surprising amount of noise with the claps, considering that he's got white gloves on. "I was _so_ hoping that somebody with actual talent would take to the stage today."

At this point, the tophat wearing man has reached the base of the stage, and climbs up. The slight chatter among the restaurant goers has been silenced at this point, and looking over to the manager -- hey, wait, is he sleeping? Oh no! _Everybody's_ sleeping! Even the other people on stage! Your performance must've been so bad...

"Now then," he continues, standing up straight on the stage and dusting his black suit jacket off. "I've put the rest of these imbeciles to sleep. How about you and I have a little chat?"

Hey, what?! He's ruining your show! It was going so well, too!

"NO!" You exclaim, less angry and more defiant. "Please wake them back up! You're messing up the show!"

He looks genuinely surprised to hear that answer. A smile creeps back across his face after a moment. "Perhaps I should properly introduce myself. Maybe you've heard of me? My real name is not of your concern, but people like to call me-"

"I only have a forty minute timeslot, it's gonna be all used up!"

The surprise returns. When he speaks again, he stumbles over his words a little bit. "A-ah, I see. Well, I will happily reawaken them, if you agree to-"

This guy sucks! And there's only one thing to do about it -- challenge him!

"Listen, mister!" You point at him for effect. He flinches a little at your finger. "This is my show! I want to do magic tricks please. Yours aren't good anyway, sleeping people can't tell what you're doing!"

He takes a moment to regain his composure, then straightens up and holds the sides of his jacket. "I see." He speaks slowly. "You're declining my offer. Very well then. That's something I can deal with. But if you want to question my ability..."

His gloved fingers snap, and the restaurant all wakes up again, and looks to the stage. With a wave of his hand, your house and your construction worker return to their seats.

"...Then how about we see which of us is truly more powerful?"

That works for you! Hey, why's everything all dark....?

***

Her eyes roll back and into her head. The cocky girls sways on her feet once, twice.... and falls forward onto the stage, asleep. She may have _some_ degree of magical potential, but she clearly isn't experienced in defending against it. No matter, that only makes what you have to do easier.

It would have been quite nice to take on a fellow mind magician as your apprentice, and the odds of finding a similarly suited protege in this forsaken city are slim, but such is life. Hopefully you won't have to settle for an illusionist, ugh, the organisation would _never_ let you hear the end of that one...

Well, you've certainly proven your vast superiority. You're not sure if magic exists, but deception and control of the mind and senses exist in abundance. But still, looking down at the sleeping girl -- oh, she's drooling a little bit, that's almost cute -- you can't help but notice her body. That could be what drew you to her. Everybody's got a weakness, and this is yours. Well, confused as the audience seem to be as you cast a look across to them, most of them seem to still think this might be a part of _her_ show. Very well. Let her finish her performance, then.

***

Oh! It's not dark anymore. Right then, time to -- hey, why can't you move?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would ask all eyes to be upon the great, the powerful, Debbie the Delicious!"

AND WHY IS YOUR SHIRT OFF???

"Now then, Debbie." The man strolls back and forth across the stage as he speaks. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

"I- What's happening...?"

"So you _are_ thinking, then." He stops just to the side of you, and runs a gloved finger in circles over your exposed belly. "Let's see if we can't fix that. You act the innocent girl, and the grand magician, but why don't we see just how much either of those hold up to scrutiny?"

He grabs a handful of your boob. "OW!" You cry out. It doesn't really hurt, you just want him to feel bad and stop. Actually, it feels pretty good. It's really, really warm.... and the warmth is spreading deep into your chest.

"What I'm about to do to you, dear Debbie, is extract a little bit of your past. You are about to relive _every_ orgasm you've ever had in your life. All at once. Then, once you're a pathetic, gibbering wreck, I'm going to make sure that the audience knows _just_ how inferior you _really_ are -- if you're even still conscious. Shall we find out?"

The wave of heat all throughout your chest and lungs expands lower, passing and warming your belly. Your heart is pounding as it eventually reaches your crotch, warming the edges of your lips greatly, and..... Ngh!!

The heat suddenly starts to drain down your body like a bottle. Normal temperatures return to your shoulders, and chest, and stomach, and thighs, and as it reaches the edge of your pussy....

"OH, GAWD!" You shout out, as juice exits your body in massive quantities. T-this is bad!! There's an entire audience here! You hump in your chair as a substantial amount of liquid gushes out of you -- O-oh no, it's getting on some people in the front row... You've cum before, but you've never.... never absolutely _creamed_ like this! Everything below is wet- a-and it's visible......

Eventually it subsides. You're still awake, but you're leaning back in the chair, and even though you can move your body again now... it's too hard. Dogs are really good at cooling down, so taking a page out of their notes, you let your tongue flop out, and pant fast and deep. The top hat guy's breathing a bit heavily too.

"Ha!" He cries, slouching slightly and prodding your sideways lolled head with his finger. "Look at you, you prissy slut! Still awake though, are you?"

You can thank your relative purity up until now for that. You moan out an answer. Your mouth stays open for it, and your tongue stays dangling.

"Good!" He takes your limp jaw in his grasp, and forces you to look at his eyes. "Now then, why don't you tell me what you're thinking right now?"

It takes a few seconds of you gasping down air for you to try to speak -- and it takes him personally putting your limp tongue back into your mouth for the speech to be intelligible.

Without knowing why, you answer him entirely honestly. "N-nothing...."

He smiles. This is even easier than he expected.....

"What am I going to do with you..." he releases his grip on your head, and it rolls limply to the side once more, as he taps at his bottom lip. "In fact, what are you going to do with yourself?"

"'m gunna... be a Warrior..."

"Ha!" He cries out, and the audience joins in. Much louder than any applause or reaction they've had so far this night. That's so mean.... "Well then, great protector, here's what I'm going to do to you." A wicked smile takes to his face as he continue talking. "Every time you hear somebody say.... hmm.... every time that you hear somebody say 'gauntlet', you're going to cum this hard again on the spot. The more people around to see it, the harder you cum."

W-what....? Hey- no way....

"You should learn to not disrespect your superiors, girl." He leans in close to get one last look at your vacant, half-lidded eyes. "Gauntlet."

WAIT- _AAAHHHHHHH!!!!_ You scream out to the heavens as your consciousness and your juices both leave you, but even in slumber you continue bucking away into the air and spraying all over the place. S-so many people were watching you!! Your face glows red, as your open eyes stare at the inside of your head and your jaw is stuck in a permanent 'O' of shock and pleasure. Oh man.....

When you finally come to a halt, the man slaps his hand against your crotch, moistening it, and goes to work rubbing the juices seeping out of your jeans all over each of your heaving boobs. Once both are good and glistening, he slides his hand across the rim of his hat, blows you a kiss, and turns to leave -- fully intended to leave you unconscious and topless on the stage -- but instead he pauses. He looks back over his shoulder at you. You're so.... wimpy. And weak. It's pathetic. He can't help but feel pity for you.

With a sigh, and returns over to you, and speaking into the ear of your limp head facing upward, he gently whispers....

"Alright, then. These sentences are excluded from your latest rule. You will only cum the next _three_ times you hear the word 'Gauntlet'. But, to make up for that kindness, you will have no memory of this, or of what that word can do to you. I don't want you avoiding it, now."

He stands, and walks off of the stage.

***

Eventually, you wake up leaning on the bar. You're topless, and your boobs are all shiny. Oh man, someone must've spilled a drink on you! Oh well, you've got plenty of other shirts at home, and-- the shiny stuff's a bit sticky, and it's all over your pants too, but a good wash should clean it out. Man, hopefully nobody saw you. You lift your head up from the counter-

"Hey, whore."

Eep!

"Your buddy took the other half. Here's yours. Good show tonight."

The bartender holds out $50 to you. O-oh. Cool! Yeah, that's right, your show went super well. The audience loved it! Too bad you must've slept through the rest of the magic, you would've liked to see it..... Oh well!


	4. The Bank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bank seems like a good place to go, since you're looking for money! Why didn't you think of it sooner?

You want money! Ben said that banks have money! Maybe if you're really polite they'll give you some.

After a bit of searching, you find one. Turns out Banks is buildings. Who knew? Well, with your dignified chin in the air, you push open the doors and step out onto the Bank's white marble floors. It's actually pretty empty. Nobody's in any of the wooden benches that line the walls, and no wildlife are in any of the pot plants. But, across the room at the redwood counter, there seems to be a bit of a commotion with the person behind the desk and the person in front of it.

Undeterred from your goal, you walk briskly across the room, the click of your steps echoing out across the room as you make your way up to the desk.

Getting closer, you can clearly see that the customer half of the loud conversation is a tall businesswoman -- or at least, a woman in a suit and wearing a bowler hat. Long red hair spills out from underneath her hat and splays itself across her back, disorderly but not unsightly. She's holding a briefcase and seems very upset at the short clerk on the other side of the desk. Or maybe she just looks short next to the scary businesswoman.

"What do you _mean_ , my card isn't ready? This is the second delay now, it was supposed to arrive three days ago!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, we haven't been able to contact the manufacturers, there's nothing we can..."

The brunette-bobbed clerk looks very sheepish as she stammers out a long explanation filled with words that you don't understand. Her eyes occasionally flick over the woman's shoulder towards you as she speaks. Eventually, the tall businesswoman cuts the clerk off with a sigh, and turns to leave.

"I need it ready for tomorrow, or it'll be your head." She calls over her shoulder, before turning forward and spotting you, wide-eyed and feeling very small under her gaze. To your surprise, a faint bemusement flickers across the woman's face as she looks down at you. You gulp.

"If you'd like to come over here, ma'am, I can see about-" The clerk is cut off by an icy glare as the businesswoman's head snaps back to look towards her. All of a sudden it seems that something on the desk requires her immediate attention.

"Right, you." The tall businesswoman says as she looks back over towards you. "You're cute. I've been having a difficult time lately. How much do you want for me to cuddle with you?"

With a confused pause, you run your eyes over her body. It's hard to tell right away, with the way she's dressed, but on further inspection, she's actually rather shapely. You suddenly really want to run your hands over her hips. Her bust is respectably sized as well -- you don't really know why that's capturing your attention, you're not interested in all of that dirty stuff... shaking your head, you look back up to her face to reply-- woah, her eyes are stars. They're so bright and sparkly, even though her lips are all tight and mean looking. And her cheeks are like diamonds. You open your mouth to speak, and accidentally suck up the drool that was coming out of your mouth. Uh, it wasn't drool! You were just crying out of your mouth because of how bright the lights are in here.

"A lot." you respond at last, in a dreamy voice, as your eyes half-lid and a wide smile forms across your face.

She lets out an irritated sigh. You didn't disappoint her, did you? She fishes around in her briefcase.

"How much exactly?"

"More than anything."

"Well, here's the last of my cash. $210. Will that do?" she says, pulling out a neat pile of notes from her suitcase before closing it up, seeming to not have heard what you just said.

Your eyes shoot open. This lady rocks! She's going to pay _you_ to let you cuddle her?! Of course you agree! You're taken by the hand and dragged half-delirious with joy out of the bank, leaving behind an unhappy bank clerk.

You're dragged outside of the bank by the wrist, where the lady stops and crosses her arms, looking out towards the street.

"I- um, hi, I'm Debbie." You hold out your arm straight, expecting a handshake.

A black limousine drives down the street and stops just in front of the lady, who pulls open the door and steps in. Is she even listening to you? Well, you've never been inside of a limousine before, and she's patting the seat next to her, so it's probably okay....

The drive is _awesome_. She doesn't talk much, but there's so much space in here, so you don't even mind. You recline back on the soft cushioning of the couch-like seats, and look out the window at all the big buildings of the city for a little while. When you're bored of that, you stand up -- well, you can't stand up, but you crouch on your feet, and walk around in little laps of the limousine, seeing how long it takes you. It's really big! That mixed with the tiny steps you have to take, crouches down with your knees at your chest's level, and it takes you a good while! Next, you-

" _a-hem_." The lady clears her throat, and you look up to her. Why's your face getting all red? You didn't do anything wrong! Oh, the car's stopped.

You both step out together, and the taller suited lady takes your hand again, to lead you into a super-tall apartment building. This is like a dream! The elevator takes you up to the top floor, and -- well, as it turns out, the entire top floor belongs to her. This is so cool! Are you allowed to explore? You wanna explore!

The lady's first port of call is walking over to her huge bed -- it's like two queen-sized beds pushed together! And sit down to take off her shoes and massage at her feet. She lets out a weary sigh, and doesn't seem to mind as you start sprinting all over the place. That's probably a sign that it's okay, right?

Well, wow, this place is huge! All four walls are windows, except for the section of wall that the head of her bed is pressed against, and have these big roll-down blinds for each panel of window. You can see the entire city! In every direction! There's an electric fireplace, which your testing finds to be able to switch between on and off at a maximum speed of four times a second. She has a whole suit of armour on a stand against a wall too! It's made of shiny, unblemished metal plates, and each plate has a rim of gold around it. Above the suit are two small axes with curved handles, and apart from the bladed edge of the axehead, the metal is pretty thick -- it's kind of like two small, sharp, curved-handle hammers. There are two pictures, featuring a bunch of people in stuffy uniforms, labelled as -- Coinpilfer University class photos! Quickly scanning through, you locate the lady in each of them. Two photos means she's been at Coinpilfer for two years... so when the school year starts back up again, it'll be her final year before becoming a Warrior! You already knew this lady was cool, but now you know she's _cool_.

The entire room is so spacious! There's so much empty carpet space between the bed, and the desk, and the armour, and the fireplace, and you're having so much fun just running full sprint around-

"Debbie." The lady says. She _was_ listening. You look over. Her blazer and tie aren't on her anymore, some buttons on her shirt art undone, her shirt's been untucked from her pants, and her hair's been let down. Oh wow, she's even more beautiful like this... she's got a little amused smile on her face too, as she pats the bedsheet next to her. "My name is Nora. Very glad to meet you."

You take your seat next to Nora on the bed.

"As I told you when I hired you, I've been having a very difficult time lately. Your body is.... suitable for the stress relief I need. And I mean really, you are just the absolute cutest."

You cock your head at her. "Suitable...?"

Nora sighs. "Alright, fine, if you're going to make me say it -- you're the most adorable thing I've ever seen, and your breasts and buttocks are both exquisite."

"Awww... thanks!" This lady's pretty nice! Is your body really THAT good?

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting tired, and would appreciate getting on with the cuddling."

Right! You'll just- get your arms and- uh...

"I- don't know how." you admit.

"Oh, you gorgeous, gorgeous girl." Nora laughs. "Alright then, I'll take the lead."

What follows is actually pretty nice. Nora starts by planting kissing on your collarbone, as she takes your hands in hers and wraps them around her shoulders. Then, moving her hands to your hips, she lifts you (quite easily) to sit on her lap, and continues kissing all the way up your neck. You instinctively lift your head at this, and Nora continues, wrapping her arms around your waist, until she reaches your chin. Wow, you feel like magic...~

Arms still around your waist, and with your arms over her shoulders, Nora leans back to collapse back onto the bed, taking you with her, as she drops kiss after kiss across your face. You're feeling very loved right now...~ Nora rolls over to be on top of you, getting herself better access to your face. It kind of tickles! You laugh and shake your head and try to lift her off of you (but you don't _really_ try....).

This goes on for a short time, before Nora pulls up and off of you with a contented sigh and a pleased look across her face. You're a little disappointed that it's over, but at least she looks happy. She knee-walks up the bed, and plonks herself down on top of the pillows. Hey, that won't do! This room is really well air conditioned, and you don't know how to turn that off, so she's gonna be all cold if she lies down over the blanket!

You hop up from the bed and pick up the blanket folded across the length of the foot of the bed. Before you can bring it up to her, you hear Nora mumbling into the pillows:

"Not the blanket, you buffoon... come join me..."

You look down at the blanket in your hands, then up at Nora. The at the blanket is your hands. Nora. In the end, you decide to curl up next to Nora at the top of the bed, but put the blanket over the both of you while you're up there. Nora wraps her arms around your waist and drifts off to sleep. You didn't get a chance to change into your pyjamas -- you don't even _have_ your pyjamas with you -- but you sort of don't mind, and eventually you drift off to sleep as well.

***

You awake to the smell of bacon and the feeling of a distinct lack of blanket. Blinking your eyes open, you're terrified -- but then soon realise that you aren't falling, it's just a high up window in front of you. Nora must have carried you over to this white leather couch at some point in the morning. The side of your head is resting on her lap, and she's slowly stroking at your hair.... as much as you hate doing this, you _are_ hungry, so you sit up. Hey, how'd you get into these fancy-looking pyjamas?

"Hey, sleepyhead~" Nora smiles down at you, putting another forkful of bacon into her mouth and chewing. Elegantly. "You hungry?"

_Yes._

The two of you sit and cuddle for a short while longer, you not saying a word as you shove down as much bacon as you can fit. Nora doesn't seem to mind. Eventually, with a loud burp, you let your head fall back down into Nora's lap.

"....Nora?" you ask.

"Yes, Debbie?"

"Do you go to Coinpilfer University?"

"Yes, Debbie. This will be my last year before I become a Warrior."

".....I wanna go there."

Nora snorts out a laugh. No, she probably coughed on her bacon, nothing funny happened. Maybe you'll be defensive just to be safe.

"It's true! I've been saving up! That's why I was at the bank. I'm gonna be the best Warrior ever!"

Nora looks confused, but amused, then smiles down at you. "Alright then, Debbie."

Nora finishes her breakfast, and eventually the two of you part (After you get changed back into your clothes. Normally you remember getting dressed in pyjamas, but oh well.). Nora seems sad to see you go, but you remind her that you'll be seeing her at University. That seems to cheer her up. At least, she's laughing.


	5. The Wrestling Match!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is given a sudden offer, and she takes it!

Well, before you can get very far, your attention is grabbed by a young man shouting out to the people walking along the street.

"CAN ANYBODY HERE FIGHT?"

You can't.

"I can!" you say excitedly, walking through the crowds to the man to stand in front of him, dopey grin on your face as you rock back and forth on your feet. Hey, dress for the job you want, right?

"Oh thank god!" The young man exclaims "I've got a match running in a few minutes but one of my girls ran out on me last minute. Can you help me out here? You'll get $100 up front, and an extra $450 if you win."

Hey, woah! Money AND you get to actually try fighting in a secure, safe, private location? Of course you agree! What could go wrong?

A lot. A lot could go wrong. Unfortunately, you don't realise this until you're standing in your corner of the ring, wearing an all-too-skimpy outfit that's essentially just pink panties, a pink sports bra, a pink domino mask held to your head by cheap strings that go over your ears and join at the back, and an oversized pair of pink boxing gloves. Apart from the gloves and mask, it's all way too small and tight for you. Whoever was supposed to fight today had way less heft to their womanly areas, so you're left constantly adjusting and readjusting the fabrics. And what's with this crowd? You can't really see much more than silhouettes because of the bright lights, but with all the noise they're making while your opponent is introduced, there has to be tens of them! Maybe even dozens! Baker's dozens! You would find out later, when getting your pay, that the live audience for the fight consisted of over two thousand -- and the fight was being broadcast across the entire city! But for now, all you could do was shield your eyes with one of the way too big boxing gloves as a faint sweat picked up over your body's exposed skin from the glaring lights. Seriously, somebody should turn those down. And is your arm really getting tired just from holding up this boxing glove?

You're shocked out of your thoughts, and nearly knocked to the ground, as they audience picks up into a roar as your opponent, "The B-Cup Bombardier", is announced. She's wearing a purple bikini, and her arms and stomach are really really toned. Like, woah. It's inspiring you to start actually carrying things. As she turns and raises her arms to the crowd, making them redouble their cheers, you notice the white lettering across the back of her bikini bottom. Let's see, what's that say, it looks like...

ARE YOU ABOUT TO FIGHT THE CHAMPION?!

Alright, alright, don't panic. A quick assessment of yourself and the area as the bell rings tells you that- man, your breasts are really spilling out of the top of this bra. And your bum's basically hiding your panties, instead of the other way around... oh, hey, your shoelaces are undone.

You take off your gloves, crouch down, and begin tying your shoelaces back up just as the sprinting Bombardier reaches you, and- owwwww! Her stomach hits right into your head. You look up towards her accusingly as you rub the top of your head, but she doesn't look all that good herself. She's taken a few stumbling steps away from you and into the centre of the ring, where she's doubled over and gritting her teeth, both forearms wrapped across her stomach. Gosh, you hope she isn't hurt.

Abandoning your shoelace project you stand up straight and walk over towards her, still rubbing the top of your head. That really hurt...

When you reach her, she doesn't seem to want any help. In one fluid motion, she stands back up and grabs for you, one arm going between your legs and hooking onto your ass and the other bending around the top of your chest as she hoists you into the air. You only manage to let out one small "eep!" before suddenly she slams you back into the floor of the ring! Which is padded, so it doesn't actually hurt that bad. Physically! But emotionally that was really mean! You growl out the side of the face not currently pressed up against the ring mat, and hop to your feet, arms raised.

Right! Now you're really in this fight!

You don't get to think about your next move for long. Before you can do anything, she's pounced on you and dragged you back down to the ground! There must be something to that Champion title after all...

But no matter! You're going to be a warrior!

When the two of you hit the ground it quickly turns into a rolling match, both skilled fighters struggling to gain purchase on top, and the advantage that that brings with it, but neither coming out a clear winner. Well, at least, you try to roll, but the Bombardier's actually really strong. She's sitting upright on your hips, her legs ensnaring yours and hands reaching out towards your forearms, which she quickly snatches up and pins against the ground. You wiggle. It's not very effective.

Man, it really is so hot in here... you already find yourself open-mouthed, panting lightly, full breasts heaving underneath the archway that the Bombardier's body forms above you. By now your entire body is shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. You're not unfit, are you?

Taking full advantage of the situation (like a woman of her combat ability rightfully should!), the Bombardier shimmies up your flat but untoned (you're not jealous) belly. She pulls your arms up by the wrists, until they're pointing straight away from your head, and leans forward. Her boobs are getting pretty close to your face...

YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! WHAT DO YOU DO?!

As the woman's breasts near your face, you lash out just about the only way you can think to -- with tongue and teeth and vigorous head movements!

The Bombardier seems understandably surprised as you slobber all over her rack, stopping just short of making contact with your face, which gives you the chance to go into teeth phase. Her eyes shoot open wide and her jaw drops open as you make contact, gnawing on her nipple through her thin purple bikini. You take care to not be too rough, but still, you want her to know she can't just push you around!

She sits back upright on your hips, and you lean up with her to keep contact on her nipple. Your hands are freed in the process, as she reaches up to try pry you off of her- but wait, no, after a few seconds of trying you think you hear something coming out of her still-open mouth. Is she... moaning? You must be mistaken! Surely somebody good enough at fighting to become a champion wouldn't be so dirty!

Her hands remove themselves from the sides of your head, one resting limp on the ground beside her and the other reaching to grab and rub at her other breast. The loud and rowdy audience has gone silent, save for a few whispers, at the sight of their champion in such a state. You're sure that they're just making the same mistake that you were a little while ago, so you switch strategies to help her out. She's your opponent, sure, and she's really mean, but you don't want people to be getting the wrong idea about such a talented combatant.

Well, your hands are free, so you may as well use them.

You pull yourself backwards, away from the shivering wreck of a champion currently sitting on your hips and pawing aggressively at her breast. But it's hard! She's got a lot of muscle weight to her, and she really is putting it all onto you. You manage to pull back a few centimetres, but as you do the champion Bombardier lets out a howl of a moan. Is that a wet spot on you where she just was? You've got to be wrong!

Well, it'll be hard to pull yourself back and away from her without lifting her off of you, which would mean putting your hands... W-well, it's not your fault i-if....

You reach towards her crotch slowly, eyes squeezed tightly shut. She's just too heavy for you to lift normally, s-so you'll have to pick her up here so that she's resting on her knees, but high up enough that you can slide out.

You pause _just_ before your hands reach her purple bikini bottoms. Are you really doing this??? She's a fellow combatant! An honoured champion of the city!

With a deep breath, you reach forward, and touch the front of her crotch with your first finger. Before you even have time to get a proper hold, let alone start to apply force and lift her, she starts cumming! Oh, god, she's cumming all over!

The Bombardier's body spasms and jerks all around at your touch, spraying her juices all over your hands, your own panties, and the ring that earned her the prestigious position which she holds. She throws her head back even further than before and lets out a powerful howl. She's still cumming!! How is this even possible? Her blasts have enough power that nowhere in the ring is safe!

Her howls are broken by attempts at speech as her orgasm's spray calms down a little bit (the flecks stop reaching your face), but she never once stops cumming as she starts to slowly roll her hips and rub back and forth over your own crotch. Uh oh, you've felt like this before..~

"ohmigod... ohmigod this is so- _hngh_!" She shivers and jerks upright as an extra splash of cum sprays out from her. "This is so- disgraceful..."

You tend to agree! Well, if one touch was enough to set her off like this, then the only way you can stop it is by getting her off (of you). Which means you'll have to...

_*gulp*_

Without any further pause, you shove both hands directly onto the crotch of her purple panties, now several shades darker than they were to begin with and absolutely stuffed full of moisture. You ignore her screams of pleasure and close your eyes to deflect the sprays of her juices as you put all of your strength into it- you have to lift her off of you! Another spray launches out and covers the excess bosom seeping out from your pink sports bra. What's with this lady?! She's like a sprinkler!

Well, you're still pretty weak... but luckily, you don't actually need to lift her. The force of you pushing up on her crotch at all, and more importantly the force of her orgasms, are enough for her to fall backwards and off of you. You quickly scramble to your feet, and stare in disbelief at the sight before you.

The Bombardier is lying on her back, both hands over her crotch as if in deep pain and both knees raised up to her chest, rolling back and fourth on the ground as she _continues_ cumming! Either this lady has something going on, or you've just got the magic touch.

"Jus'- ah, jus' wanted to try- *OOH FUCK*... jus' wan'ed... this isn't happening..." She really can't believe it. She was expecting a hard fight, but- not this! Not cumming uncontrollably, nearly to the point of unconsciousness, in front of the entire city!

Her degrading ramblings continue on for a little bit longer. Eventually, the cumming calms down and she comes to rest on her left side, panting heavily, only a faint trickle out of the side of her panties remains. You and the audience are all silent as you watch her slowly stretch out her legs and roll onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"God...." She says, idly and barely awake, her head slowly rolling from side to side.

You're feeling pretty worked up yourself. Maybe you can...?

W-Well, you respect your opponent no matter what! She's a girl that worked hard enough to become a champion, and she's on the same path that you're aiming for. What you're saying it, you can't just- just _debase_ her in front of this crowd! She deserves better than that. S-so... since you're going to be, w-waiting around for her to recover anyway, her rubbing against you earlier has you feeling a bit...

You look around. Can you really just- rub yourself off? Here?! In front of the entire city? Nobody would know that it's you, but still, it's so dirty..... but if nobody's going to know it's you, then you may as well try to- enjoy yourself~.

Moving to the corner of the ring, you sit back on the second turnbuckle and lean against the post, slipping a hand down the front of your panties. The audience gasps at the display. First the Champion cums everywhere, now her opponent's rubbing her sensitive spot?

The occasional whistles and jeers turns you on even more as you speed up, really exciting yourself. Wow, you should wear a mask more often, you can get away with anything... BUT, you're only doing this for the Bombardier's sake. You're not dirty!

Still, seeing your nipples harden enough that they're even clearly visible through the sports bra is really nice, and as you speed up you feel yourself starting to lose control. Unlike your opponent, you didn't start squirting when your pussy was rubbed, just a little bit turned on, so it's taking a while to really bring yourself to the brink... Wait! Oh, no, you took too long!

As you stand in the ring corner desperately rubbing yourself as fast as you can, across from you the Bombardier has made a full recovery and risen to her feet, panting. A few of her droplets fall and hit the mat, but they're leftovers from what the panties soaked up. She's not even drizzling it out anymore! You're rubbing yourself furiously as she spots you and a shadow of a smirk returns to her tired face. She's walking right towards you! But you're really close, and you'll never get to do this to yourself in front of so many people again...

What are you always saying? YOU'RE NOT DIRTY! Why doesn't anybody believe you? You were just- filling the time...

With much effort and strain, and manage to pry your hand out of your panties before the Bombardier reaches you. Barely. Luckily for you, one look over tells you that she's not in such a good spot herself... she's panting, and her breathing is all ragged. She's not leaking anymore, but she's not exactly energised.

"Aw, did I- *huff* turn you on, sweetie?"

Why's she being so mean? Doesn't she know what you just did for her?

"Well, how does this sound..." she asks, putting a hand on one of the nearby top ring ropes and leaning _heavily_ onto it. "We... got at each other... s- *hoo boy* sexually *huff*, until one of us passes out or gives up?"

She's either way too excited to get off, or she's too weak to fight and she knows it. In any case, you're both, so feeling secure in your purple domino mask you agree to her proposition.

Setting yourselves up in the middle of the ring, at first standing up but when neither of your pairs of legs could handle it, you instead lie on your sides, forming a sort of yin/yang circle in the middle of the ring, heads a few centimetres from each other's toes.

"3..." The breathy voice by your feet says.

"2..." You say, licking your lips in antici- because the air is dry.

"1!" you both call out simultaneously, reaching out and grabbing each other's pussies _hard_. With no technique at all, just heart, you press into her panties with your clenched fingers, more pushing than rubbing, as you set to work on her. The wet and squishy fabric makes it a bit easier to turn her on, you having the added advantage of squeezing out juice onto her pussy.

Down at her end, she's all technique, which surprises you since, speaking for yourself, your higher thinking power is basically gone right now. Man, she's so much better with your pussy than you were...

It doesn't take long until she has you on the brink. And with all this build up , one's just about all you can take. Well, it's not a complete loss, and at least it was good while it lasted... but, in the end, the champion got you...

You open your mouth and shut your eyes to scream out in pleasure, but as soon as the first jolts of ecstasy spark in your lower body, your face is splashed with warm liquid. She's cumming too!

You both lie there, facing inwards in your yin-yang positioning, screaming out in pleasure and rubbing each other off. As your orgasm subsides, and you start coming down from it, you feel your eyes flicker closed as you drift off to sleep....

***

You're woken by the man who brought you here. Your pink panties are absolutely soaked, and you're propped up against the corner of the changing rooms, topless. Hey, wait, where'd the sports bra go?

"Hey, you still with me?" the man asks, shaking you slightly with the hand he has on your shoulder. "Come on, it's closing time, you've gotta get outta here."

"Did I win?" you ask, half-delirious and reaching up to rub at your eyes with your balled hand.

"Drawed, kid. Your clothes are on that bench, and so's half your prize money. You did good." He pats you on the head and stands up to leave the changing rooms. You remain seated for a short while, baffled about whether 'draw' as in 'tie' has the same past tense as 'draw' as in 'illustrate' or not, being 'drew'. Well, some things were never meant to be understood by humans, so rising up out of the corner you move over and start to get changed. Hey, what's this note here?

 _Pink Pincer,_  
 _You're a whore_. _A real trashy, first-class bastard. You think you can take my title from me? Yeah, well think again. If you ever want me to prove that I'm the better fighter again, you know where to find me. Really though, please come find me and let me prove it again. I've never cum that hard, and in front of all those people... anyway! If you think you have what it takes then... oh, who am I kidding? Just come 'round and fuck me sometime, ya hear?  
Bombardier_

Well, you don't know who the Pink Pincer is, so for fear of committing mail fraud you leave the letter on the bench and head out of the change rooms, fully clothed and with some more money to your name. The Bombardier would spend a lot of the rest of her life thinking back on this day, normally in her bed, and in very, _very_ close detail.

But hey, you didn't lose! That means you won!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!
> 
> If you have, then I super duper recommend checking it out at ( https://chyoa.com/story/Becoming-a-Warrior%21.25486 ), where it was originally posted and in the format it was originally made for -- it's the same as this, but interactive and in a choose-your-own-adventure style! This linear version is from a single run-through of it, so there's a ton of content you're not seeing on here and a ton of choices you can make it you check it out on ( chyoa.com ). If you choose to, make sure you press "Start Game" on that little menu on the right, under "Score". Thanks!
> 
> Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated, and have an awesome rest of your day!


End file.
